the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Delta Connection flight 196
On May 27,2015 a CRJ-700 operating as Delta Connection Flight 196 was landing at Brainerd when it crashed in to a privately owned Cessna 152. 37 of the 50 people onboard the Delta flight died.The cause was determined to be that the Cessna 152 did not request clearance to position and hold.Many people died in the Delta flight because the door was jammed and there was a lack of fire trucks that is why many people died because they cannot escape before the plane exploded. Details Date: May 27,2015 Survivors: 14 Fatalities: 39 Site: Brainerd Lakes Regional Airport Conclusion: Pilot Error in the Cessna Delta 196 Aircraft: CRJ-700 Registration: N247V Passengers: 47 Crew:3 Origin: Minneapolis/St.Paul Int'l Airport Destination: Brainerd Lakes Regional Airport Survivors: 13 Fatalities: 37 Cessna 152 Registration: N521 Origin: Brainerd Lakes Regional Airport Destination: Duluth Airport Passengers: 2 Crew: 1 Fatalities: 2 Survivors: 1 Aircraft Involved The Delta CRJ-700 is 6 years old and logged 18,934 hours while the Cessna 152 is 29 years old and has logged 13,789 hours. In both maintenance logs stated that there are no mechanical problems. Accident The CRJ-700 was parked at the ramp at the Minneapolis Airport. At 3:22 am, the passengers are boarding. The cabin crew in today's flight is 29-year old Sandy Nicole. She has 9 months experience in the CRJ-700 and has logged 599 hours in the type. At the controls is 39 year old Peter Tansky. He has logged 1,059 hours in this aircraft and has flown in this aircraft type for 1 year and 4 months. He is guided by captain Harold Peterson which he has 3 years in the type and has logged 2,900 hours in the CRJ-700. The plane took off at 3:42 am. It cruises at 32,000 feet. At 4:34 am the plane starts its approach in to Brainerd. When the plane landed, the pilots tried not to hit the Cessna 152 but the CRJ-700 started screeching in flames for 20 seconds and then came to a stop. The cabin was filling with toxic smoke. The passengers tried to get out of the doors but the doors are jammed in place. Few of the passengers went out the window then they got out. The plane exploded 3 minutes after the plane stopped killing 35 passengers, the captain and the Flight Attendant. Conclusion The NTSB Report stated: "The pilot of the Cessna did not follow instructions and even though the pilot of the Cessna said Hold Short but actually was in Position and Hold position. The CRJ-700 touched down at a speed of 178 knots and hit the Cessna at about 143 knots. The speed caused the fire to go as hot as 1800 degrees celsius. The oxygen then locked the door in place until it is jammed. The accident would have been prevented if the pilot of the Cessna would have been one very experienced one and the pilots of the Delta flight would have landed at a lower speed, maybe around 135-150 knots and that would have saved more lives." Aftermath: Delta paid 500,000 USD to build a big memorial that can hold up to 70 people. CVR: Capt: DAL 196 is 23 miles from KBRD. BRD App: Confirmed DAL 196. BRD App: Reduce speed to 195 knots. Capt: Reducing speed to 195 knots. F/O: How far are we from KBRD? Capt: 19 miles. BRD App: Weather information Tango, 0455 Zulu, wind 140 at 13 gusting 17, Sky Condition: Clouds at 2,000. Visibility, 2.5 miles. Both: Shit! BRD App: Cleared ILS Runway 16. Capt: Cleared ILS Runway 16. BRD App: Runway 16 is at your 11 o'clock, 10 miles. BRD Gnd: Cessna 521, Hold Short Runway 34 BRD Gnd: Cessna 521? (2 minutes pass) BRD App: cleared to land Runway 16. Capt: Cleared to land Runway 16. DAL 196 Capt: You're Coming out of 500 BRD App: Traffic is Cessna Holding short of runway 34. Both: Shit! GPWS: 400,300 Minimums,200, 100, 50, 40 Capt: Flare it gently. GPWS:30,20,10,5 Retard Capt: What the Hell! (Collided with the Cessna) Capt: Brace! Brace! F/O: I got no ailerons! (Screaming heard in Cockpit and cabin) (plane stops) End of CVR Category:Accident